The Rose, the Mirror, and the Map
by AshtheBlueEyedPoet
Summary: (2017) Five years after his transformation, Prince Adam is still adjusting to life in the French court. With Belle by his side, the future seems bright. But despite their happiness, Adam and Belle find themselves in trouble once more as assassins are sent after them both and the young couple quickly unravel a terrible plot that may stand in the way of their happily ever after.
1. An Announcement

**The Rose, the Mirror, and the Map**

 **Beauty and the Beast (2017): A continuation story of the 2017 Disney remake.  
**

 **Five years after his transformation, Prince Adam is still adjusting to life in the French court and living once again as a human. With Belle by his side, the future seems bright, especially with some wonderful news that quickly spreads throughout France. But despite their happiness, Adam and Belle find themselves in trouble once more as assassins are sent after them both, and the young couple quickly unravel a terrible plot that may stand in the way of their happily ever after.**

 **Rated M for sexual situations and violence.**

 **Ooo0ooO**

Chapter One: An Announcement 

The sound of running footsteps echoed down the empty hallways. A pair of hands swept up billowing skirts, revealing slender ankles as they moved furiously up a flight of stairs heading to the west wing.

Heaving breaths punctuated the swift movements of a young woman sweeping her way through a castle. She ran towards the rooms she knew he was in, her heart leaping inside her chest like a bird trapped within a cage.

The double doors flung open from a mighty push of her hand, and the cry she had felt bubbling in her chest froze in her throat when her eyes took in the sight before her.

Asleep in the middle of a very large bed was her beloved Adam, his back turned towards the door she had burst through.

Unlike her loud gasps, his breaths were silent and deep. Her eyes traced his form, bare from the waist up, exposed to her searching gaze. They traced over the deep scars on his shoulders, bite marks from a life now passed, and she winced at the memory of that terrible night in the woods with the wolves.

As her heart settled to its normal rhythm, she approached the bed, her footsteps now a mere whisper across the floors. But, despite her quiet approach, Adam awoke from his slumber, turning towards the noise and opening his eyes.

Those deep blue orbs stopped the woman in her tracks, and a shy smile fluttered across her pretty features. That smile was answered with his own, so she moved to the edge of the bed, sitting down beside him and grasping his large hand in her smaller one.

"Belle," Adam sighed, his love evident in his tone and gaze.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Belle whispered.

Adam sat up. "Why are you out of breath? What is it?"

A beatific smile once again curved Belle's lips. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Adam repeated, with worry etching into his brow.

Belle lifted a hand to his cheek, caressing it as she had after he had transformed. "Do not worry, it's happy news."

Adam stared into her eyes, taking in the warmth there, the love and the devotion, and the nerves as well. "Tell me."

Belle drew in a breath, and gathered her courage. "I'm pregnant."

Ooo0ooO

Five years had passed since Adam had transformed back from his beastly form. Five years since Belle had whispered her love to him, breaking the curse. Five amazing, although not always easy, years.

Now Belle sat before him, her slender hands grasping one of his, her cheeks pink and her smile radiant, telling him she was with child, his child.

"Are you sure?" Adam heard himself breathe.

Belle nodded, and she let out a breathless laugh when Adam pulled her to his chest, crushing her gently against him.

When she pulled back, he touched her cheek gently, marveling at her and her beauty, marveling at the love he saw as clear as day in her eyes, and how it always seemed and felt stronger with every day that passed.

"I love you," he told her, as he told her many times before, and he felt that love expand in his chest until he was sure it would burst.

"And I love you," Belle said, leaning over to kiss him firmly.

When they pulled apart, they laughed. "We must tell the others," Adam insisted, pulling her to her feet.

The others, naturally, were ecstatic. Mrs. Potts dabbed tears from her flushed cheeks, clenching Chip excitedly against her side. Chip, who was now a young man of fifteen, grimaced at his mother's antics but still patted her on the shoulder.

"We must celebrate!" someone cried.

Belle smiled when she saw it was Lumière, standing besides Plumette. The petite woman had her free hand resting on the shoulder of a little girl, who sported pretty curls and dark eyes, like her mother. Danielle was almost four now.

"We have had many celebrations already, my friend."

"Ah, but why would we not celebrate such good news?" the older man winked, looking positively mischievous.

"As if you need another excuse to throw a party, Lumière," Cogsworth muttered, giving the other man a frown.

"Cogsworth, you old clock, must you spoil the fun?" Lumière asked dramatically, looking crestfallen.

Cogsworth scoffed, but did not respond.

Adam and Belle exchanged a look. "Let me tell the court," Adam decided. "Then we shall let them decide if this news is worth such a party, _oui_?"

"Of course, Master!" Lumière exclaimed, his loud voice drowning out the others murmurs of agreement.

Belle chuckled, placing a hand against Adam's arm. "I think I will visit my father tomorrow. Surely he'll want to hear the good news before all of France does."

"Shall I join you?" Adam asked, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles.

"If it pleases you," Belle replied, a delicate blush blooming across her cheeks.

"Then we shall leave at dawn. I'll make sure the horses are ready."

"Thank you, my love," Belle murmured quietly, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Disney, the writers, etc etc. I'm just borrowing it.**

 **Author's Note: The name for Plumette and** **Lumière's daughter is a nod towards my grandma, who is also French!  
**

 **Please review!**


	2. The Next Heir

Chapter Two: The Next Heir

Belle woke up the next morning to a pair of lips brushing softly against her cheek. She smiled, her cheeks warming, and relaxed in Adam's embrace. She felt his fingers trail down her side, along the curve of her hip, before pausing.

Turning in his arms, she looked into his eyes. They were dark and turbulent, filled with so many emotions she wondered how he did not drown in them all. "What is it?" she asked quietly, reaching up to trace her fingertips along his jaw. Part of her still wanted to smile at the stubble there. Although it was not a beard, it was good enough for her.

 _"It makes you seem… rakish," Belle had admitted long ago while blushing._

 _"My Belle, I did not know you held such thoughts in that beautiful head of yours," Adam teased, laughing when she smacked a hand against his chest._

A deep sigh brought her back to the present. Adam seemed worried.

"I just… I feel as though one day I will wake up, and this all would have been but a dream. I'll still be a beast and you…" His hands tightened briefly around her. "You will be gone."

Belle placed a hand over his heart, feeling it kick against her palm. "I am here. I'm never leaving you again. I swear."

A faint smile crossed Adam's lips. "I believe those were your wedding vows."

Belle laughed faintly. "Come on, the court will be gathering soon. Mrs. Potts said she would assist me with getting everything ready, and you must get dressed."

Rolling her gently onto her back, Adam brushed the hair away from Belle's shoulder, before kissing her neck. He smiled again when he heard her soft moan.

"Adam, the courtiers-,"

"Will not blame a man for wanting to make love to his wife," Adam interrupted, kissing her again.

Belle sighed when he kissed her. Who was she to argue?

Drawing her husband closer, Belle placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly. She tilted her head back when he kissed the curve of her neck again.

Adam descended upon her body, all of which was so familiar now. He took a nipple into his mouth, drawing it slowly with his slips until it was pebbled before giving the other the same attention. With a nudge of his thigh, her legs parted so his hips could rest between hers. She was already so warm, wet and ready for him, and he groaned out her name.

Kissing a path between the valley of her breasts, Adam paused slightly only to kiss her belly. He imagined the life growing in there, and he looked up at her when he felt her hand run through his long hair. He saw the love in her eyes, as well as the desire, and continued on.

His hand trailed down her side once more, only to hitch her leg over his hip. She then wrapped herself around him, arching herself into him, encouraging him onwards. Adam slid into her slowly, enjoying the whimper that erupted from her throat.

Belle clenched Adam more tightly, using her heels to push him deeper, her nails digging into his shoulders. "Mmm," she breathed. "Adam."

Pulling back only slightly to look in her eyes, which were nearly black now, he felt himself falling into them as he moved within her. The hand that held her hip slipped away, and he reached further down to caress the little bud above her entrance, watching as she gasped, and groaned when her walls tightened around him.

Tilting his head, Adam took her breast again, his pace increasing when he felt her begin to quake beneath him. Her cries and moans matched his, filling the air like music, and they were lost together.

Belle's body stiffened, arching into his, as she climaxed, another shudder ripping through her. Adam buried his face into her neck, muffling his shout as he joined her in mutual release.

For several long moments afterwards, he remained inside her, unable to move. Small shivers went through them both. Belle's fingers were in Adam's hair again, playing with the long locks, a pleased smile stretching across her face. She felt his warm breath against her breast, his cheek against her heart.

"Must we get ready?" Adam finally asked, running his knuckles against the underside of her breast.

Belle's smile widened. "I'm sure the others can wait a little while longer."

Adam moved, rolling onto his back, drawing her against his side. He looked down at her, at her flushed cheeks, and said, "You truly are beautiful."

Belle shifted, sitting up a little. She made no move to bring the sheet to her chest, which pooled at her waist. Her eyes sparkled. Leaning down, she kissed him briefly before getting up. Slipping into a thin silk robe, Belle began rummaging through the wardrobe to find something suitable to wear.

"I thought we weren't getting ready."

"Yes, but I would rather not be scolded by Mrs. Potts for not being punctual," Belle said.

Adam rose from the bed, chuckling. "That woman does have a temper."

" _Though she be but little, she is fierce_ ," Belle replied.

"That," Adam said, moving closer so he could pull her against him, "is not my favorite quote from _A Midsummer's Night Dream_. Do you remember?"

Belle leaned close. "Tell me again."

With his lips only a breath away from hers, Adam recited, " _Love can transpose to form and dignity. Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind…_ "

" _And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind_ ," Belle finished, before kissing him deeply once more.

Ooo0ooO

"And it is with great pleasure to inform you that my wife, Belle, is expecting our first child," Adam said, standing before his courtiers.

An eruption of surprised and pleased murmurs broke out in the hall, swiftly followed by a chorus of congratulations. Adam thanked them all for their kind words, before the mood shifted slightly into something more serious.

"Your Majesty," one of the older courtiers spoke up. He was a few seats down from Adam, and he stood and respectfully bowed as he did so. "If I may." When Adam motioned him on, the courtier continued. "There have been some… rumors."

"Like what?"

"Although many of your people are pleased to have you back in power, it seems there is also a great deal of unrest. Most of it has to do with your… transformation."

Adam's hand clenched beneath the table, unnoticed. "What of it?"

"Some of your subjects question if you are suitable to rule," the courtier said hesitantly. "After all, you were very young when you were cursed and although these past five years you have more than proven yourself, there are others who still have doubts."

"I see," Adam said evenly. "And what do you believe would be the best course of action?"

Another courtier, this time to Adam's right, spoke up. "Perhaps we can use your good news to your advantage, my lord," he suggested. "Make a public announcement with your wife, allow the people to see how happy you are-,"

"I will not exploit my marriage and child to gain the favor of the people," Adam cut in on a growl.

"But, Your Highness-,"

"I will hear no more of this!" Adam waved his hand. "You are dismissed for the evening. Thank you."

Many courtiers avoided the blue eyed glare of their king, and quickly ducked out of the court room. After a moment, the door opened again to reveal Belle. She was dressed in a pretty powder blue dress, her long hair pulled back.

Adam felt himself relax when he saw her. He watched her approach, and reached for her hand when she was close. He leaned into her hand when it touched his cheek, and he kissed her fingers gently.

"Tell me what happened," Belle said, sitting on the armrest of his chair. Her hand grasped his firmly.

So Adam did, all while expressing his irritation and disbelief over what the courtiers wished to do. Belle listened quietly, only asking a few questions, until he was done.

"I think we should do what they say," she said.

Adam leaned back. "What?"

"Adam," she murmured. "If it's for the good of the people, what's the harm? It will be good for him to see how happy their ruler is. It makes you appear to be more…"

"Human," Adam muttered darkly.

"No," Belle said firmly. "But it would make you less intimidating. You are a king, Adam, _their_ king. One they may fear because of your past, yes, but that does not mean you are the same man. Show them you have changed."

"So you want me to show them that I'm… like them?"

Belle smiled. "Everyone gets married and starts a family. If they see you making the effort, perhaps their views will be changed." She leaned in close, kissing his cheek. "After all, my view of you changed a great deal after I saw past the mask you hid behind."

"The beast," Adam corrected.

"Men can be worst beasts," Belle reminded him, her thoughts ever so quickly turning to Gaston, before they were casted aside. "But that is not what you are. Your people deserve a chance to see that for themselves."

Adam looked up at her. "What would I do without you?"

Belle laughed. "Be locked away in your library, surrounded by Greek texts and _Guinevere and Lancelot_ …"

Adam growled, this time more playfully, and pulled her tightly against him. "Minx," he murmured, before kissing her deeply. When his hands squeezed her sides, Belle squealed and struggled, laughing breathlessly.

And for a moment, Adam could forget he was a king with a kingdom to rule. For a moment, there was nothing but Belle and their new heir…

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Disney, the writers, etc etc. I'm just borrowing it.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Grand-Père

Chapter Three: Grand-Père

When the courtiers departed from the castle, Adam returned to his study to look over some documents while Belle wandered into the wide kitchen, hand resting over her still flat stomach.

"Hungry, _chèrie_?" A warm, inviting voice asked.

Belle smiled when she saw Mrs. Potts standing at the stove, stirring something in a large copper pot. "I am. The courtiers have gone for the day, and Adam and I are going to visit my father to tell him the news."

Mrs. Potts smiled widely. "How wonderful. He will be so happy." Then she shooed Belle into the closest chair, ignoring Belle's protests that she was perfectly capable of fixing herself something. "It is my pleasure," Mrs. Potts told her firmly, to which Belle conceded with a defeated sigh.

"Where is Chip?" Belle asked, looking around. Typically, the now gangly youth helped his mother in the kitchens.

"He is out with Philippe," the older woman replied. "Shall I have someone go fetch him, since you'll need him to go into town?"

"Oh no," Belle said. "We can use Adam's new horse to pull the light buggy. I'm glad Philippe has made a new friend."

Mrs. Potts set a fresh bowl of soup and bread in front of Belle, rolling her eyes. "That boy," she sighed, before murmuring some lesser endearments under her breath. "He insists on working outside, then tracks in mud, right after they've been clean. I hope for your sake, your child has more manners."

Belle laughed, tucking into her food. "Well, they must. After all, if the future heir had deplorable manners, we would be run out of France."

"Who has deplorable manners?"

Belle and Mrs. Potts turned to see Chip walk in, grinning, with only emphasized the smudge of dirt along his cheek. His mother scolded him, buffing away the dirt with the corner of her apron. Chip blushed when he heard Belle's soft laughter.

"How is Philippe?" Belle asked while the teenager sat down beside her, accepting the bowl of soup his mother pushed in his direction.

"I think he misses you," Chip said thoughtfully, making sure not to speak while his mouth was full under his mother's watchful gaze. "But he still can run like he's a colt!"

Mrs. Potts excused herself to let some of the other servants know to get the horse and buggy ready for a quick trip. Belle thanked her, then listened to Chip's animated stories of his adventures with Philippe. Her mind drifted at one point, wondering about the day she would sit at this very table, listening to her children talk about their own adventures. Her heart fluttered at the thought.

When she was finished, Belle insisted on clearing their plates before sending Chip on his way. She hummed as she scrubbed and dried the bowls and plates, placing them back into their respectful places.

Walking out of the kitchen, she decided to go see if Adam was ready to leave for town. Making her way down the familiar corridors, she could not help the urge to pause to peer inside the massive library. Each time she saw it, her breath was taken away. There were volumes and volumes of books in every size, each of them calling out to her, like an irresistible siren's call.

Sighing, she leaned against the door, smiling.

"Now, I hope you look at me like you do those books," Adam called as he walked down the hallway towards her. He had seen the almost adoring look on Belle's face, and nearly laughed.

Belle laughed, turning into his arms, which opened for her. "Do you believe I could love a book more than I love you, my husband?" she teased.

"I do," Adam said in a solemn tone, which was only marred by the twinkling in his eyes. He leaned down, kissing her gently. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, the horse and carriage is ready," Belle informed him, grasping his hand.

"Are you excited to see your father again? It's been a while…"

Belle glanced at Adam, noting the slight guilt which darkened his features. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "He understands that my duties have changed, and I cannot leave the castle on a whim," she assured him. "Plus, he's told me in his letters that Agathe gives him plenty of company."

Adam frowned. "Will she be there?"

Belle understood the hesitation in his voice. Although Adam and Agathe were on better terms than they were before, there was still a lingering tension between him and the Enchantress. She now lived in the village close to Belle's old home, and provided medicinal remedies for the sick and injured. There had been no word that she was using her magic, according to Maurice's letters at least.

"I do not know," Belle admitted honestly.

Ooo0ooO

The journey from the castle to the village went by quickly thanks to Adam's new horse. The stallion was merely three years old, and full of energy. He had been a gift from the courtiers as a means to welcome Adam back into French court. Named Tempest due to his dappled, dark gray coat, he had quickly learned under Adam's patient hand.

When they pulled over the hill that overlooked the town, Belle felt her heart lift. Not much had changed over the years, apart from the lacking of certain citizens, and Belle found it comforting now rather than confining.

They pulled the light carriage in front of Maurice's home, and the older man opened the door when he heard the horse's hooves on the stone pathway. He called out Belle's name, and she rushed over to embrace her father tightly.

"I've missed you," Belle told him, burying her cheek against his chest.

Maurice stroked his daughter's soft hair. "And I have missed you." His gaze lifted and met Adam's, who had tied Tempest to a post. Maurice straightened and bowed, before reaching out to embrace his son in law as well. "Come inside, come inside," he ushered them both.

The cottage smelled like paint and ash from the fireplace. Screws, pins, and pieces of metal were scattered about, and some of them were all put together in half-finished projects.

"What have you been working on, _papa_?" Belle asked, touching a few finished music boxes.

"Oh, this and that," Maurice said, waving his hand. They all sat at his work bench, which also served as a dining table. "Can I get you anything? Tea?"

"I'll make it," Belle offered, standing and moving to the cupboard.

"So, what is the meaning behind this delightful surprise?" Maurice asked, giving Adam a curious look.

"Belle missed you," Adam said immediately. "And we finished with our meeting with the courtiers early."

Maurice's gray brow arched as he looked from his son in law to his daughter. "Oh? Is that all?" His lips twitched.

Belle casted a look to her husband, which did not go unnoticed by her father. Turning, she poured tea for them all. Settling next to Adam again, Belle looked at Maurice. "Actually, we have come here because we have some news."

"Are you both well?" Maurice asked, concern flashing through his eyes.

"Yes," Belle said soothingly, reaching out to take his hand. "It's good news."

Maurice, who some may consider odd or perhaps even mad, was by no means slow. His mind leapt ahead, and his eyes widened slightly. "You're not…?" he trailed off, leaving the question unfinished, hanging in the air.

Belle beamed beatifically. "Yes, I am. You're going to be a _grand-père_."

Maurice gave a jovial shout, standing to embrace his daughter once again. He clapped a hand on Adam's shoulder, congratulating them both. He began firing off questions, how Belle felt, how long she had known, until she cut him off with a laugh and he reminded himself of his manners.

He took out a handkerchief, dabbing the corners of his eyes. "I remember the day your mother told me she was pregnant with you, my Belle," he said, gripping her hands. "It was the happiest day, aside from the day I married her. Now, this is the happiest day."

Belle's eyes filled with tears, which her father dutifully wiped from her eyes.

The young, royal couple stayed with Maurice for a little while longer, before Adam told Belle it was time for them to return to the castle. Belle promised to keep writing her father, a promise he returned, before she kissed his cheeks and climbed into the carriage with Adam's assistance.

Belle had her head turned as they rode away from the village. A hand took hers, and she squeezed it.

"Are you all right?" Adam asked softly.

She waited a moment before responding. " _Parting is such sweet sorrow_ ," she whispered.

Adam lifted her hand to his lips, offering her quiet comfort. "Must you quote _Romeo and Juliet_?" he asked, in a gently, teasing way, because he wanted her to smile.

And Belle did, before telling him, "I certainly must."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Disney, the writers, etc etc. I'm just borrowing it.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Nightmares of Old

Chapter Four: Nightmares of Old

" _A young man walked through the forest_

 _With his quiver and hunting bow_

 _He heard a young girl singing_

 _And followed the sound below_

 _There he found the maiden_

 _Who lives in the willow,_

 _'Come with me my maiden,_

 _Come with me from thy willow bed',_

 _She looked at him serenely_

 _And only shook her head-_ ,"

The sounds of small footsteps interrupted the quiet singing, and Belle smiled when she saw that the intruder was merely little Danielle.

"Hello, Dani," Belle said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"My lady," the young girl greeted, curtsying. "What were you singing?"

"An old song that an old crone from my village taught me," Belle replied. She then took a seat at one of the tables centered in the vast library, gesturing for Danielle to join her.

"Daddy likes singing love songs to Mama," Danielle confessed, with a furrowed brow. "But he is not very good, not like you, my lady."

Belle swallowed a laugh. "But I am sure your Mama loves your Papa and his singing, _oui_?"

Danielle giggled, swinging her feet. "Oh yes, my lady."

"Now, Dani, you may call me Belle when we are alone," Belle reminded her. "I insist."

The young girl beamed, her dark eyes bright. "Yes, Miss Belle."

"Now, do you want to help me with a very important task?"

"Yes, Miss Belle!" Danielle exclaimed excitedly, standing quickly.

Belle stood, before crouching in front of her, unable to keep the smile from her lips. "All right then," she said, before leaning close to whisper in Danielle's ear.

Ooo0ooO

Adam sat in his study, looking over a report about some trouble at the southern border. His brow furrowed as his eyes skimmed over the parchment, and his fingers rubbed over his stubbled chin.

A soft knock at the door had him looking up, before calling out, "Enter."

Danielle poked her head around the door, smiling. "Hello, sire."

Adam smiled, gesturing for her to come inside. "Danielle, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Danielle rushed to him, giggling when he scooped her up onto his lap. Her curls tickled his nose when she leaned close, moving to whisper in his ear. "I have a message, sire."

Adam leaned back, looking into her dark eyes. "Oh? And what would it be?"

"Miss Belle wishes for you to join her in the gardens," she whispered, looking very serious. She jumped down from her perch, curtsying.

"When shall I meet her?" Adam asked, still smiling.

" _Make use of time, let not advantage slip_ ," the girl quoted carefully, grinning when she finished.

Adam's brow quirked. _Venus and Adonis?_ he thought. Before he could ask anything more, Danielle dipped into another curtsy before dashing off, giggling in her wake.

Shaking his head, Adam rose from his seat, wondering what exactly his beloved was up to, and whether they would be blessed with a daughter as energetic as Danielle.

Ooo0ooO

Striding down the cobbled steps, Adam's eyes searched for Belle and found her amongst the roses. They were blooming wide and white, and he remembered how Belle told him that white roses symbolized one's worthiness of another.

When he turned a corner around the hedge, he saw her waiting for him. She wore a deep red dress that brought out her dark eyes, and the lovely color of her skin. She smiled when their eyes met.

"Hello," she said as he approached.

Adam smiled down at her, since she was sitting on a blanket spread across the grass with a basket beside her. "What is all of this?"

Belle patted the empty spot next to her. "It has been rather busy around the castle since the announcement," she told him, watching as he sat down and stretched out his long legs. "I haven't had much time with you, my husband."

Adam leaned in close, his lips hovering over hers. "I have missed you too, my Belle."

Belle smiled, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to his lips. "Then I am glad you got my message."

Adam laughed. "Danielle is sweet, if not excitable to please my lady."

"She wishes to please you as well, my lord," Belle teased.

"Where was she wandering this time?"

"She found me in the-,"

"Library," Adam finished. "I should have known. Where you cleaning again?"

Belle rolled her eyes. "'Tis my library now," she said primly, smoothing her skirts. "And I take great pride in tending to it myself."

Adam kissed her cheek. "Of course. Continue, my Belle."

"Well, I was singing a song I remember from when I was a girl, then there she was, standing at the entrance, the clever sneak." Belle shook her head while smiling. "And when I told her I had an important task I needed her assistance with, she was more than happy to help."

"A little bird," Adam mused, reaching for the basket beside Belle.

"Indeed," Belle chuckled. She watched as Adam pulled out some bread and cheese. She studied his handsome features, his blue eyes and golden hair. "Do you think…?"

Adam turned to look at her. "Do I think what?"

"Nothing, it's silly," Belle said, averting her eyes.

"Belle."

Playing with her sleeve, Belle's hand moved to cover her flat stomach and the life growing there. "What do you think our child will be like?" she blurted out, blushing pink when she finished.

"I believe," Adam said, reaching out to run a hand down her soft hair. "Our child will be just as beautiful, just as brave and intelligent, as you are, my Belle." He kissed her throat gently, then found her lips again.

Belle pulled back, looking into his eyes. "You flatter me, my husband."

"I speak nothing but the truth," Adam stated. "Be our child a daughter or a son, I will be proud to be their father."

Belle's eyes now sparkled with tears. She grasped Adam tightly and kissed him with all of her might. "My Adam," she breathed.

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly for the young couple, who reveled in their shared love and shared hope in their future.

Ooo0ooO

When the sky darkened and night fell over the castle, Belle found herself standing on the balcony outside the rooms she shared with Adam. She stood right where the stand that held the enchanted rose had been, looking up at the moon that was nearly full.

Adam was already sleep but she found herself unable to rest. Her heart was full and her mind busy, lost in thoughts and daydreams about the child growing within her. Would they have Adam's bravery, or her love for reading? His eyes or her hair?

A smile stretched across her features. With a sigh, Belle turned away from the moonlight, and closed the balcony doors to keep the cold night air at bay.

Climbing into bed, Belle snuggled against her husband's side and smiled when a protective arm went around her. It was not long before she fell asleep and drifted away into her dreams.

 _Belle walked down the long corridor, humming to herself as she entered the smaller chamber next to her and Adam's. She smiled when she saw the cradle and the soft, bird like sounds coming from it._

 _"I am here, my dove," she said, looking down at her baby._

 _But she was met with the sight of an empty cradle, with only blankets to show where a baby might have lied. Her brow furrowed and her heart leapt into her throat._

 _"Adam? Adam!" she screamed, turning away, looking around blindly. "Adam!"_

 _"He and your child are gone," said a familiar voice that made Belle's entire being grow cold._

 _She whirled and screamed when she saw Gaston standing at the doorway, his dark eyes leering over every inch of her. "It cannot be! You're dead!"_

 _"The only ones that are dead, darling Belle, is that beastly husband of yours, and that monstrous child he forced you to bear."_

 _And there, at her feet, was Adam, in his beastly form, along with a small bundle. Belle's hand shook when she reached for her husband first, and her hand pulled away covered in blood. When she touched the bundle, she let out another terrible scream when she saw a baby, perfect and small and human, staring up with clouded blue eyes and a slit throat._

 _"You were supposed to be mine, Belle," Gaston breathed into her ear, making her flinch. "And now you will be."_

 _"No!" she shrieked when she felt his hands on her. "No!"_

 _"Belle!"_

With a gasp, Belle awoke, sweat beading her brow.

"Belle," Adam whispered, touching his wife's trembling back. "Belle. It is all right. I am here. Breathe, my Belle."

Drawing in ragged breaths that quickly turned into sobs, Belle turned to bury her face into Adam's chest, soaking his night shirt with tears. "A-Adam," she choked.

"Was it a nightmare?"

Belle nodded rapidly, clenching him tightly, still trembling.

"Do you wish to speak of it?"

This time, she shook her head. "It was awful," she whispered, pulling back, looking at him. "It was so awful."

"Here now," he said soothingly, running a hand down her back. "I am here. Everything is all right."

Belle held onto him for the rest of the night, unable to close her eyes. A cold pit settled into her stomach, along with the terrible feeling that everything was most certainly not all right.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Disney, the writers, etc etc. I'm just borrowing it.**

 **Author's Note: This chapter features lyrics from The Willow Maid by Erutan. Please review!**


	5. A Certain Kind of Magic

Chapter Five: A Certain Kind of Magic

The wind swept through the gnarled and hollowed trees deep within a darkening forest, and there it howled like the wolves did at night.

A lone woman walked through the leaf-strewn path, her chin raised and eyes unafraid. Dressed modestly, with a scarf that covered her neck from the cold, Agathe continued on her way.

The Enchantress now lived a simple life in the village, curing the sick and the injured. Many of her remedies were made by hand, and only a few were conjured by the magic she still possessed. Being as powerful as she was, Agathe preferred the more scientific approach to medicinal remedies. She often traveled into the forests to collect herbs, plants, and roots that she would cut and grind into powders and elixirs.

Although many of the villagers still were wary of her, Agathe did find herself with one friend. Maurice always treated her with kindness, and some mornings she would come to his little house where he had freshly baked bread from the baker and coffee waiting. His friendship staved off any loneliness she had previously felt, having been on her own for many years.

It was such a kindness that had been passed down to his daughter, who was now wife to the Prince. Such a love was a powerful magic in its own right, and that love had been the reason she had lifted the curse from the Prince.

Agathe smiled, if only slightly.

Now it seemed that that powerful love had become a driving force behind the restoration of the kingdom, as well as the creation of new life. Yes, Agathe was aware of Belle and the child she carried, having been told by Maurice. She also knew from having seen Belle when her and her husband had visited Maurice. The young woman, who always glowed with a vibrant light, seemed to shine even brighter as her aura pulsed with love and joy. Even if Maurice had not spoken to Agathe about his future grandchild, Agathe would have known by glimpsing her that day. Mothers had a different light that surrounded them.

When she reached her destination, which was a small cluster of trees that grew along a creek, she knelt in the soft dirt. Her hand searched for mushrooms, and the flowers that only grew here. She found wolfsbane and lilac growing nearby, and stored all of her findings in a worn satchel.

Once she was satisfied, she shaded her eyes against the setting sun. The sky was a dull, blue color that was quickly fading to a soft purple as evening crept over the landscape. She rose, knowing she could not linger in these woods. Even though the curse had been lifted, the animals who inhabited these forests still remained, and although the wolf pack had not been seen- only heard- she knew it was time to leave.

Upon reaching the village, Agathe turned to look at Maurice's home. Smoke rose from the chimney, and she thought she would hear the gentle tinkling of music playing. She walked by, heading towards her own home.

"Agathe!" a voice called out.

Agathe turned to see Maurice closing his gate, a smile wrinkling his face. "Hello, Maurice," she said, in her calm and quiet way.

"I was wondering when you were coming back. You left early this morning."

"Yes, I was out collecting more supplies for my remedies."

Maurice nodded. "Would you care to come inside? I have some tea brewing from leaves from the garden," he offered.

That same soft smile graced her features once more. "Thank you," she said, before following him inside.

And while the Enchantress had tea with a grandfather to be, the daughter the other woman had been pondering over stood on a balcony miles way that faced to her old home, her thoughts on the older woman as well.

Ooo0ooO

A few weeks had passed since Belle had last visited the village and her father. With responsibilities to the French court now, Belle found herself with less and less time to journey outside the castle walls.

A moment of quiet found Belle out on a balcony, which faced out towards the village. Her brown eyes held some sadness, but she found comfort in knowing her father was not alone. She knew, by his letters, that Agathe was a dear friend to him.

Her mind wandered to the Enchantress, who she had only seen a few times since the curse had been lifted. She remembered that night, when she thought she had lost Adam, when she confessed her love, and how Agathe had appeared and used her magic to lift the curse from the dying Prince, the castle, and the people.

Belle's hand drifted to her stomach. It was beginning to curve softly, not much, but enough. For the past two weeks, she had woken up with some queasiness and dizziness. She knew from some books that this was common for pregnant women, but she also knew Adam was concerned for her. Although they had a court physician ready, Belle wondered if Agathe could provide a home remedy for her.

A pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around her, and Belle relaxed into Adam's embrace. She felt his breath tickle her ear.

" _O, she's warm! If this be magic, let it be an art Lawful as eating_ ," Adam murmured softly.

Belle giggled. " _A Winter's Tale_ ," she said, playing their game. She turned, placing her hands on his chest, meeting his gaze. "And I do hope you put some things above _eating_ ," she teased.

Adam smiled, his hands dropping to her waist. "My Belle, the only magic in this world is the love I feel for you."

 _Not the only one_ , a voice whispered in Belle's mind.

Brushing it aside, Belle leaned closer, returning her husband's adoring smile. "Truly, my Adam?"

"And this-," he brushed his fingertips over the small bump that rested below her belly button, "is a blessing."

Belle kissed him sweetly, slowly. She framed his face in her hands, entranced by the blue of his eyes. When he drew her against him, she pressed her cheek against his heart. And there, safe and warm, her thoughts drifted to magic and love, and Enchantresses.

Ooo0ooO

Somewhere in the woods where Agathe had wandered earlier, a cloaked figure moved through the shadows. Unlike the villagers, he did not fear the cries of the wolves. A sword gleamed on his hip, and that was enough reassurance he needed.

When he reached a clearing, he spotted another cloaked man, who was waiting. The men nodded to one another, faces hidden in the shadows. Their breaths came out in puffs, punctuating their softly spoken words.

And there, in the heart of the woods, a plot began to develop. The darkness crept deeper into the woods, and it continued to spread. Long buried hatred rebloomed and terrible thoughts and prayers were uttered, aimed at those who rested in a castle, unsuspecting.

When the men departed, a murder of crows scattered from the nearby trees, their cries echoing down the valley. The moving shadow they casted against the sky came like an omen, a symbol for future darkness that would continue to infect and devour all.

Miles away, an Enchantress woke up with visions of crows and gleaming swords dancing in her mind, and a gasp escaped from her lips.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Disney, the writers, etc etc. I'm just borrowing it.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	6. The Royal Court

Chapter Six: The Royal Court

A soft sigh was swallowed by the echoing voices and endless chattering in the grand hall.

Sitting side by side, Adam and Belle attended another long day at court, facing their courtiers, all of whom seemed more content with talking amongst themselves rather than towards their King and Queen.

So when Belle sighed, the only person that heard it was Adam. He took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. When he glanced at her, he noticed the distracted, far-off look in her eyes. She didn't notice him or the courtiers, since her eyes were staring out the nearby window. Outside, the wind was stirring the trees that lined the gardens and birds were swooping in and out of their branches.

"-And there's been rumors about riots happening in the eastern lands, unrest because of the approaching winter-,"

Adam barely registered what was being said- now more directly towards him.

"Your Majesties?" The older courtier had spoken, his faded eyes straying towards Belle before settling on Adam.

"Lord Jacques," Adam acknowledged. "I apologize."

Belle's cheeks colored when she realized everyone was trying not to stare at her. She sat up straighter, inclining her chin. "I apologize as well. My thoughts strayed away from me."

The older lord smiled. "I understand, my Queen. Such is the way with new mothers- my wife, God rest her soul, was the same way when she carried my eldest son. She claimed there were too many happy thoughts to keep her mind in the present."

Offering him a pretty smile, Belle's hands rested on the small bump that was well-concealed beneath the thick autumn dress she wore. "Do continue, my lords," she said, now taking Adam's hand more firmly, which still held hers.

With a slight nod, the lords continued their discussions, and Belle tried to listen to them more intently.

But she kept thinking about her recent visit from Agathe...

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _Three Days Ago..._

Belle was out exploring the gardens when the Sorceress found her. She was examining the roses, knowing they would stand to last through another winter, like they had before. The trees were already changing, their rich, green foliage changing to golds, reds, and browns. The air was cooler, bringing in the smell of distant snow.

Sensing someone behind her, Belle whirled and gasped when she saw Agathe standing a few feet away, holding a white rose close to her face so she could sniff its delicate petals. Belle blinked at the image of the Sorceress and a rose- except the rose was red like a ruby...

Her thoughts were shattered when Agathe said, "Hello, my Queen," before sweeping into an excellent curtsy.

"Agathe," Belle said, a little breathless. Then she blurted out, "I was thinking of you the other day."

Agathe smiled. "I know, my Queen. I have been wondering about you as well." Her eyes roamed Belle's figure. Her eyes became alight with a sly, knowing expression. "I suppose I should congratulate you."

Belle opened her mouth, before closing it. "Did my father...?"

"No, dear one," Agathe said, her tone light with laughter. "I have my ways of knowing." She flicked her hand, and the rose she had been looking at appeared in her palm.

With warm cheeks, Belle rested her hand over her stomach. "Thank you," she said. "Do you wish to join me inside? I could do with a cup of tea."

Agathe nodded, and followed the young Queen into the castle, in which she had not been since the night the curse was broken.

Only Mrs. Potts saw the Sorceress sitting with Belle, and after she had finished gaping when Belle had quietly cleared her throat, the older woman had left the other two alone.

With the tea cooling in cups, Belle struggled not to fidget. "May I ask why you're here, Agathe?"

"I know of your condition, my lady, and I have come to offer you my assistance."

"Oh," Belle said, with some amount of surprise. "It's just, after what happened..."

"You thought I would not dare step foot here, since I would not find a warm welcome."

Belle's hesitation gave away her answer. She lowered her gaze, and occupied her hands by taking a sip of the rich, herbal tea.

"I understand why you would think such, my lady," Agathe said quietly, thoughtfully. "I often thought of the same thing. But it seems the past is best left in the past, and that we start anew, _oui_?"

"Yes," Belle agreed, giving into impulse, and reached out to take the Sorceress's hand in her own. "Yes."

Pleased, Agathe sipped her own tea. "Now, tell me, _cherie_ , what I can do to help."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Belle walked out of the hall with Adam, relieved that the long meeting had finally concluded.

Chewing her lip, she thought about Agathe. She had not told Adam of her meeting with the Sorceress, and had sworn Mrs. Potts to secrecy.

"What is on your mind, my Belle?" Adam asked, breaking the silence between them. His fingers grazed over her cheek, his eyes searching hers. "You have been quiet these past few days."

"I have to tell you something," she said, her hand tightening in his.

"What is it? The baby?"

"No, no," she reassured him, cursing herself for waiting and for causing him to worry. "The baby is fine, healthy."

"Then what is it?"

Belle pulled him into the nearest room, which happened to be the library. She allowed him to lead her to a chair that the long table, where she sat and placed her hands on her lap.

"Adam, I met with Agathe the other day."

Adam blinked, brow furrowing. "Agathe?" Then his expression smoothed out, becoming unreadable. "I see."

Belle reached for his hands. "Please, my love, let me explain," she implored.

"Do you think I am angry with you for meeting with her?" Adam asked after a moment, studying her.

"Well..."

Adam sat, gathering up her hands, his bold, blue eyes capturing hers. "Belle, I am not angry with you for meeting with Agathe. I am, however, a little frustrated that you did not tell me."

Belle closed her eyes briefly. "I am sorry. I didn't know how... With everything..." Any excuse felt weak now, and she knew it. "She wants to help us."

Adam blinked, shock clouding his expression. "Help?" he repeated.

"With the baby," Belle clarified. "She helps the mothers in the village, makes teas that help with queasiness..." She straightened. "I said yes."

"We have a court physician-,"

"A man," Belle interrupted, in a firm tone. When she saw the look in her husband's eyes, her own softened. "Please, my love. The court physician can be there as well, but Agathe..." She bit her lip, unsure of how to express herself. "It would give me some comfort having her there as well."

Adam studied Belle, and saw how her eyes all but begged him to understand. How could he refuse? "Of course, _ma belle_. Anything for you, and for the baby."

A brilliant smile swept across her features, and to Adam, that made it all worth it. "Thank you, my love," Belle said, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

 **Ooo0ooO**

"This is an outrage, my lord!"

"How can we possibly trust her, after what she did to you, to your palace?"

Adam wanted to sigh, to rub a hand between his brow, where a headache thrummed. But it was Belle who answered, her sharp eyes on the courtiers.

"Gentleman," she began. "I understand your concern. However, the King and I have reached a decision. We have agreed that..." A small smile crossed her lips. "The past is best left in the past, and that we start anew, _oui_?"

" _Oui_ , my Queen," Jacques agreed, nodding. He offered his Queen a small smile, which was returned. "We trust your judgment."

With that, the courtiers quieted. After all, who were they to call the Queen's judgment into question?

But a few glances were exchanged, quietly and unnoticed, that promised that this topic was not to be forgotten.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Disney, the writers, etc etc. I'm just borrowing it.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


End file.
